poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes in Adventure Time: Stakes (Full Movie)
is the first Weekenders/Adventure Time crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Marceline the Vampire Queen (voiced by Olivia Olson) approaches Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch) and asks her to cure her of her vampirism, as she no longer wants to be immortal. Bubblegum agrees to perform an experimental procedure which extracts the vampiric essence from Marceline's body, but is unsure of whether it has worked or not. As Marceline recovers, the extracted essence gains a mind of its own and escapes. Meanwhile, Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada) and Jake (voiced by John DiMaggio) are called out to investigate livestock being attacked by a bloodsucking creature. Suspecting Marceline, Finn and Jake confront of her, only to discover the extracted essence has transformed into the vampire attacking the livestock. However, as Finn and Jake chase the vampire, a mob of angry villagers capture Marceline and leave her to be destroyed by the rising sun. As the light engulfs her body, Marceline begins reliving memories of her past. As a child, she's comforted by a lullaby sung by her mother (voiced by Rebecca Sugar), entitled "Everything Stays." She witnesses Simon leaving her to protect her from himself. As a teenager, she hunts vampires and discovers she can absorb their powers. Later she befriends a tribe of Hyoomans, who are constructing a boat to escape the continent and avoid an impending catastrophe they fear will happen. Marceline helps fight off more vampires, and tells the Hyoomans to flee when the Vampire King arrives. Back in the present, everybody is shocked when they see that the sunlight doesn't kill Marceline, meaning that she has been cured of her vampirism. Meanwhile, Jake encounters the vampires Marceline had previously killed, now resurrected from Marceline's freed vampiric essence. The vampires include: the Fool (voiced by Ron Funches), the Empress Eyes (voiced by Rebecca Romijn), the Hierophant (voiced by Paul Williams), the Moon (voiced by Beau Billingslea), and the Vampire King himself (voiced by Billy Brown). The vampires are surprised that they are alive again, but quickly disagree on what to do next and go off on their separate ways. Witnessing this, Jake warns Finn and Marceline. Upon realizing the Vampire King is alive again, Marceline flashes back to her previous battle with him. In order to preserve the vampire race, the Vampire King sacrificed himself to bite Marceline, making her the last vampire. Marceline manages to track down and confront the resurrected Vampire King, killing the Fool and reabsorbing his power of flight. However, before she can battle the still weak Vampire King, he warns her that the Empress is headed for the Ice Kingdom. Fearing for the safety of the Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny), Marceline gives chase. The Empress arrives at the Ice Kingdom and uses her powers to hypnotize the Ice King, ordering him to bring her the blood of Finn. Marceline attempts to attack the Empress right as the Ice King returns with a captured Finn. Finn escapes, and the Empress orders Ice King to capture them. In an attempt to jog the Ice King's memory, Marceline tells him that she was motivated to start hunting vampires when she killed one trying to attack a human family. However, it's revealed that the Ice King was never hypnotized by the Empress, but merely acting as he always does around women. Marceline then attacks the Empress, but the Empress quickly gains the upper hand until she is paralyzed by a special gun Bubblegum developed. Marceline kills the Empress and reabsorbs her power of invisibility. She then apologizes to her friends for trying to fight the vampires alone and tells them they will hunt the remaining vampires together. While on the trail of the vampire known as The Moon, they then run into trouble when the shape-shifting vampire Hierophant tracks them and finds them. The group attempts to fight him, but he proves to be too powerful. When notified by Peppermint Butler (voiced by Steve Little) that the Hierophant cannot enter houses without permission, Jake shapeshifts into a house and the group takes shelter inside. The Hierophant then tells Marceline that he didn't come to fight, but to propose an alliance to take down the Vampire King together. Marceline agrees only on the condition that the Hierophant no longer drinks blood, but he attacks her instead. During the struggle, he is accidentally knocked into Jake and dies due to entering a house uninvited. Marceline reabsorbs his shapeshifting powers but then falls ill, having been stung and poisoned by the Hierophant's stinger. Princess Bubblegum takes Marceline to the Candy Kingdom to try to find a cure for the Hierophant's poison. Meanwhile, Finn and Jake track down the Moon in hopes of using her healing power to heal Marceline. Upon finding the Moon, they find that due to her healing powers, they can't kill her with their stakes. When the sun sets, the Moon wakes up and Finn and Jake flee, luring the Moon to the Candy Kingdom. However, when they try to fight back, the Moon uses her powers to incapacitate Finn and Jake as she attempts to kill Marceline. Fortunately, Peppermint Butler stabs the Moon in the back, her only weak spot. Marceline reabsorbs the Moon's healing power and fully recovers from the poison. While Marceline and the rest of the group plan how to battle the Vampire King, the Vampire King himself appears before them. The group attempts to attack him, but Vampire King reveals that he has no wish to fight them. He has grown tired of his endless battle against Marceline, and instead seeks a new path by asking Bubblegum to cure him of his vampirism. The group reluctantly agrees to help the Vampire King and takes him to Bubblegum's lab, where she extracts the Vampire King's vampiric essence. As a result, the Vampire King reverts to his original form, a lion. Bubblegum then tasks Peppermint Butler with properly disposing the essence to ensure it cannot harm anybody, but he accidentally drops the container and releases the essence, which explodes into a black cloud and begins to form into a giant monster: Dark Cloud. This looming shade begins to make its way towards the Candy Kingdom. As Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum go out to battle the Dark Cloud, Marceline loses the will to fight, believing everything she has done has made matters worse. The Ice King then arrives to observe the battle and after a brief talk with him, Marceline decides to fight the Dark Cloud to save her friends. Meanwhile, the Candy People witness Bubblegum battling the Dark Cloud, and sick of the King of Ooo's (voiced by Andy Daly) leadership, overthrow him and head out to battle the Dark Cloud. Other Kingdoms from Ooo such as the Fire Kingdom join in on the attack. Marceline finally arrives and uses her demonic powers to absorb Dark Cloud at the cost of becoming a vampire again. However, Marceline is fine with being a vampire again, as she feels she managed to mature during her brief time as a mortal. As Marceline sings a rendition of "Everything Stays," it shown that the rest of the residents of Ooo have returned to their normal lives. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Sunset Shimmer, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Attila and Hun, Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Cast Main Characters: Guest stars: Main Cast: *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Hynden Walch as Bonnibel *Olivia Olson as Marceline **Ava Acres as Young Marceline *Tom Kenny as Ice King/Simon Petrikov *Rebecca Sugar as Marceline's mom *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Billy Brown as The Vampire King[5] *Rebecca Romijn as The Empress[6] *Paul Williams as Hierophant[7] *Ron Funches as The Fool[8] *Beau Billingslea as Sister Moon[9] *Kyle Kinane as Cloud Dance [10] Villains: Transcript ''Main Article: /Transcript '' Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Magical films